Air of Betrayal
by 229442486847
Summary: Train has only one sole desire and to attain that, he even goes as far as to point a gun at his partners and threatens them to take their lives. How will Sven save himself and Eve without giving up his own desire? One Shot


Hear! Hear! My first Black Cat story! ^^ And a short one too. Please enjoy! ;D

I don't own Black Cat or any of its characters. Both belongs to Yabuki Kentarou.

* * *

– **Air of Betrayal –**

The air was thick with tension, the occupants of the room sensing the looming danger.

"Where is it?" Train questioned in a low and threatening voice. His pupils were dilated into slits, his gaze sharp and boring, amber eyes reflecting his killer intend. "Tell me!"

Before the man two persons knelt, hands raised into the air and inwardly shaking in fear.

"Train, calm down," Sven insisted. "We–" He was interrupted by Hades being pushed against his sweaty forehead, poised to end his life with one shot.

Malice was clearly visible in the former assassin's eyes. "I wouldn't talk so careless if I were you, Sven."

"Sven." Even though it wasn't visible to others beside Sven and Train, Eve was worried and hoped for a different outcome of the situation than her partner shooting her surrogate father. "Just tell him where it is."

"I can't, Eve," the middle-aged man replied. "If I do, then we're screwed and you know that."

The girl released a sigh, knowing that the man's words held nothing other than the truth. "Train, isn't there another way–"

"No!" The sweeper shot the girl a venomous glare, scowl plastered firmly onto his features. "There is nothing else I want. It's my only desire."

"Why?" Sven inquired. "Why is it so important to you? After all, it's just–" Again, his words were cut off by the gun's shaft digging into the skin of his forehead. _That's going to leave a bruise_, he mused. A bead of sweat trailed from his left temple and down the side of his face.

Train's voice was filled with utter hatred as he replied. "Don't even dare to make it seem less important by your pejorative words!"

Outwardly, Sven presented a calm and collected expression, but inwardly he was wondering. _How does he know a word like 'pejorative'? _

"Don't you notice the gun pointing at your head, Sven?" Train asked coldly. "I don't mind placing some bullets in your leg or your shoulder, if you don't tell me what I want to know right now." _Saya… They just don't understand. _"Come on, or you'll soon need two eyepatches, Sven."

But the man's determination was set and he wouldn't give in. "I won't."

"Sven!" The only response Eve received was a small smile the man shot her. Crimson eyes narrowed as the girl clenched her teeth and sent her anger in one glare at the man pointing a gun at her surrogate father. "Train, it's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" Train mimicked the girl coldly. "So you're telling me that the thing most precious to me is not worth fighting for?"

"She's right, Train," the middle-aged sweeper spoke up again, golden eye glinting in the electric light. "Fighting for something like that… Even for your standards it's just ridiculous!"

"You're telling _me_ that _I'm _ridiculous?" The former assassin's voice was rising in volume, becoming even more venomous. "You're the ridiculous one here! Hiding it from me like some stupid kid would hide a toy! Now tell me where you hid it!"

"I won't! We can't afford–"

"We can't _afford_?" Train shrieked. "Are you saying that you hid it from me out of greed? Only out of your damn greed?"

Sven wasn't intimidated the slightest by the fuming man now mere inches away from his face. With delighted amusement, he watched Train pull back and frantically ruffling his own hair, gun still placed in his hand.

"Gah! Sven!" The yell of the man, also known as the assassin Black Cat, echoed throughout the hotel room. "Just tell me where the damn milk is! I didn't have any in days because of you!"

"I won't," the older sweeper replied cooly. "We can't afford you drinking up all the milk now and then running off to buy more." He lowered his hands to lazily cross them over his chest.

"When will I get any?" the younger male asked desperately.

Sven kept silent for a few moments, taunting the other. "As soon as we have more money."

"Then I'll go get that robber that killed a clerk!" Excitedly, Train lept away, attempting to catch the criminal to collect the much needed bounty. On his way to the door though, he collapsed to the ground in a heap of useless limps, a growling noise sounding from his stomach. "I can't do this with an empty stomach."

Sven burst out into a fit of laughter, Eve quietly chiming in.

* * *

Okay… First time for me writing something this short. But I got this idea after watching Black Cat and thought _Why not?, _so I just wrote this and finished it within one day :D. Yay!

I can't shake off the feeling that I messed up Train and that he's extremely OOC… Ah well, as long as it's funny XD.

Benze ;P


End file.
